In most wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi networks, roaming is a fairly common event. Generally, roaming refers to a client device transitioning from one wireless access point (AP) to another. Notably, roaming is often caused by the client device attempting to connect to the “best” AP available in the location of the client. The “best” AP from the standpoint of the client device may change over time due to movement of the client, changes in the environment that affect the signal (e.g., in terms of strength, signal to noise ratio, etc.), or other such factors.